


Craigslist

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Craigslist, Gen, email, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: I've lost track of how many emails I've sent. I can't remember ever any back.





	Craigslist

Re: your craigslist ad.

I've attached my resume.  
Young and green and meek.

Here are some portrait examples I've got.  
Of friends I had for a week.

I've got 14 years of art experience.  
I've scribbled since age 4.

I look forward to any response at all.  
My Name, your door.


End file.
